


Merry Christmas Daddy, Now Open Me Up And Fill Me With Your Hot, Thick Christmas Spirit!

by BigBootyWaifus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Creampie, Daddy Kink, F sub, F/M, M dom, Pet, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBootyWaifus/pseuds/BigBootyWaifus
Summary: You wake up to your girlfriend wishing you a Merry Christmas, dressed in a maid uniform. She tells you to open up your gift, which is obviously her. Today is the day you get to treat her like a useless fucktoy, a cumdump made personally for your cock.Are you going to open her holes up and enjoy your tight, little Christmas gift?Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z...
Kudos: 1





	Merry Christmas Daddy, Now Open Me Up And Fill Me With Your Hot, Thick Christmas Spirit!

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this script are 18+. This script was written by an adult, for adults. If you are under the legal age to view explicit material, DO NOT read this content under any circumstances. Do not copy, redistribute, use my scripts for monetary gain or claim any of my scripts as your work. By reading the following explicit material below, you hereby legally agree to the following conditions above.
> 
> Note: Square Brackets indicate voice/tone flow.  
> Parentheses indicate sound effects.  
> CAPS LOCK indicate voice pitch becoming louder like a yell.  
> *asterisk* indicate emphasis on a word or sentence.  
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> \--- SOUND EFFECTS ARE OPTIONAL <3 ---
> 
> Feel free to alter SMALL PARTS of the script if you want, to perfectly suit your own style. Please DO NOT make any major changes unless you personally ask me and obtain my approval. Have fun recording and please, tag me (u/BigBootyWaifus) & this script link in your work.
> 
> Performer Notes: I don't expect you to switch between different voice inflections perfectly. Do the best you can.
> 
> P.S - If this script has already been filled by someone, I don't care lol. RECORD YOUR VERSION PLEASE. I LOVE hearing more than one version & that's more material for everyone to nut to. Thank you so much for even considering this. Sincerely, Sir Clap Those Cheeks aka Dang Girl, Sit On My Face aka Where The Waifus At aka Sean.  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Happy] Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Wake up!

{Happy} You're finally awake daddy! Now you can enjoy your sexy gift, which is me.

(pause) 

I'm not your girlfriend today, think of me as...your personal cumdump fucktoy. Don't be shy, go on and command me. I am aching so bad for that dick of yours.

(pause)

[Cute] Yes daddy, I can get on my knees in front of you. It'll be hard to use my hands since they're handcuffed, but let me try.

(pause)

Oh, wow! It's so big already...I can't wait to suck on it and see how it really feels in my mouth. May I?

(Moaning, kissing the cock)

It tastes so yummy, so good... I can feel myself getting wet from your taste, daddy. I'll suck this dick every night.

(pause)

Do you like the way I suck your cock, daddy? I can go as deep as you want, even all the way down to the base. Let me just show you...

(slow, cock sucking as you whimper)

Do you like it, daddy? I have no gag reflex, so you can push and fuck my throat as hard as you want. I can also start deepthroating you. You can do it whichever way you like daddy

(start deepthroating that dick)

I love having your dick in my mouth. It tastes so good, and it gets me so wet.

(Short pause)

[moaning] Take off my panties? Yes daddy, of course. Do you want to have a look at my pretty little pussy?... Here daddy. See how wet it is? You don't even need to do anything, it's all ready to welcome your dick.

[moaning and begging] Yes! I want it! Please daddy! Fuck my pussy! Shove your hard throbbing dick inside of me. 

[moaning] It feels so good! I love this daddy dick so much 

It's so warm, so hard... and throbbing. It feels so incredible.

Please daddy, I know I'm very tight, but please, fuck me. Pound my pussy. Shape it to your cock!

(getting pounded by that dick and moaning)

Yes! You're going so hard in my little pussy. And you're so deep inside of me.

[moaning] It feels so good...keep fucking me daddy...you feel so fucking good.

(cheeks getting clapped)

Please go harder... fuck yes! Grab my ass and pound into me as hard as you can...fuck my little cunny.

[moaning] Fuck me like the slut I am. Yes daddy! I'm your slut! Your filthy little cumslut!

I'll do everything you want because it feels so fucking good when you fuck me!

[moaning] Your dick feels so good, so fucking good... fuck...fuck I'm gonna cum... I'm gonna cum daddy

Please keep fucking me... keep fucking me until I cum hard on your cock.

[moaning] I get so much tighter when I have an orgasm, you're gonna love it... 

Please don't stop, don't stop... oh my God... here it comes, here it comes... fuck...fuck.

(improv orgasm)

Fuck... I never came so hard...your dick feels so good...fuck yes da-

(Surprised moan cutting her mid-sentence)

[surprised] Daddy! What are you...

(getting that ass spanked)

[moaning] Yes, I'll bend over the bed and listen to you daddy. May I touch my pussy while I wait?

(pause)

[whimpering] Fuck yes daddy... the sex toys are in the blue box over there

(Moaning as you finger yourself)

{Shy} I don't know what you're looking for Master, but I can't wait to feel it. I know it's going to feel really good...

Have you found what you're looking for already? I miss having your hard cock inside my pussy.

(two hard ass spankinsg)

[surprised] Fuck yes, is that the Christmas paddle?

(three ass spankings)

[whining like a slut] Yes daddy, I was being greedy when I said I miss your cock. I'm sorry for being a stupid slut

(One ass spank)

[moaning] Yes, I fucking love my ass being spanked. Please don't stop daddy.

(One ass spank, and another spank)

[whimpering] Yes daddy, I'll keep playing with my clit while you spank me.

[moaning] Y-yes, I can say it... [One hard spank] I... I am daddy's [One hard spank] personal cumslut [One hard spank] and I love it... A-again? [One hard spank] Yes daddy, I shall say it again.

[Repeat the sentence "I am daddy's personal cumslut and I love it" several times while cutting it with spanks]

I... I feel like I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum soon.

[moaning, begging] Please, may I cum again? All this spanking got me really wet, and my clit is very sensitive.

[One hard spank]

Yes, I can only cum when daddy decides it...I understand, I'm a good whore for daddy's cock

(Moaning)

Yes? What are you doing? Why did you stop? I thought you liked spanking your little slut...

[Surprised gasp]

[moaning, surprised] Is that a collar you put around my neck?.

Is it the pink one? The one that has a leash... it is? Thank you, that's my favorite one...yes, I'm still playing with my clit for you. I'm ready to cum whenever you want me to.

[Moaning]

Daddy, is that your hand on my hip? Are you going to fuck me hard again?

[ moaning, begging] Please do it! Please Master! Fuck me! Fuck me like the dirty little slut I am for you. 

Put your hard dick in my cunt and use it to make yourself feel good.

I can't wait to feel your cock inside me again! Please daddy! Fuck me! Fuck me. fuck me fuck me fuck me!... Yes! I'll cum when you put it in! So please do it! Do it!

(Intense moaning) (Sudden orgasm)

[whimpering] Thank you! You're pounding me so hard. I'm still cumming...still cumming...

[Intense moaning]

You're fucking me so hard and I'm so sensitive... It feels so fucking good... I can cum for you again. 

Whenever you want me to... Just tell me to cum and I'll do it. Your cock is the best. It's hitting me so deep.

Yes! Pull harder on the leash! I'm your little bitch, you can do what you want to me... Cum again? Y-yes, I'll cum again... right... now...

(improv orgasm)

{Submissive, heavy breathing, thankful} Thank you for letting me cum again Master. I love cumming for you, it feels so, so good...

[Heavy breathing] What are you doing?

(Short pause)

Yes, I can turn around... is that a dildo? It's a vibrating one too, I think. You have to turn the base to start it...

[Short pause]

You want me to put it in my pussy while it's on, then put my panties back on to keep it there? Yes daddy, with pleasure.

[Moaning while inserting the dildo]

[moaning] It's in. Now, what should I do?

[Moaning]

Yes, I'll follow you on all fours. Please, pull on the leash to guide me. Where are we going? And why are you taking the blue box with you?

[Moaning]

It's a surprise? I love surprises! Especially when they come from you.

[Moaning]

Do you like my tits? They are soft and juicy and squeezable, just the way you like them. And my nipples are extremely sensitive. Would you like to play with them? Or would you rather feel them while I titfuck your hard cock?

[Giggly moans]

With pleasure! Do you like how soft they feel on your dick? They are made specifically for titfucking.

And I love rubbing them all over your hard cock, it feels really good for me too.

It even makes my clit and pussy more sensitive, and the vibrating dildo inside me feels even better now.

But I won't cum yet. Not until daddy tells me that I can. I want to be a good girl for you, rubbing my big tits all over your cock, worshipping it until you're satisfied.

I love seeing the tip peak through while I pleasure you with my tits. May I put it in my mouth? It'll feel even better.

[Moaning]

Thank you Master! Please enjoy my mouth again.

[Sucking on the head of the cock]

[teasing, sucking the tip in between sentences] Does it feel good?

Do you like the feeling of my wet little mouth on the head of your cock while my soft tits rub all over the shaft?

Is it gonna make you cum? I think it's gonna make you cum.. I bet I can be such a good girl... I can make you cum like that... Cum for me... I know you want to...

[Loud surprised moan]

Master! You're pinching my nipples so hard!

[Intense moaning]

[moaning and apologetic] Yes Master! I was teasing you! I'm sorry I teased you Master. I just couldn't help it.

[Heavy breathing]

[wondering] Are you... Are you going to punish me?

[Short pause]

Why are you holding my head like that?... Open my mouth wide? Yes sir, but why...

[Face fucking]

Thank you for punishing me daddy. Please keep fucking my mouth...

[Face fucking]

[moaning] Yes, I like when you use my mouth. Please don't stop fucking it with your hard cock.

[Face fucking]

I wanna cum... Please let me cum again...

[Face fucking]

[moaning, begging] Please daddy, make me cum while you fuck my mouth...

[Face fucking]

[moaning] ! I need to cum! Please daddy, please!

[Heavy breathing and moaning]

Yes daddy, I'll stand up. Ah! You're ripping off my panties and pulling out the dildo that's been making me feel good.

You're pulling so hard on the leash. You... You want me to ride you? Yes daddy, I'd love to do it. 

But with my hands cuffed in my back... Yes daddy, I'll do it like this if this is what you want. 

Please, hold your hard dick up in the air so I can sit on it.

[Moaning as you sit down on the cock]

You're finally back inside my cunt! I love your cock so much. I'll start grinding on it now.

[Moaning gradually getting more intense]

[intense moaning] Fuck yes, you feel so fucking good inside of me. 

I could cum any moment... Just tell me to cum... And I'll cum for you... fuck yes... I can only cum when you do? Yes daddy...

[Intense moaning]

[moaning and begging] Please cum for me. Please cum inside me. I want you, I need you to cum inside my pussy! Cum inside me and fill your little slut and make me cum too.

Please, if you don't cum inside me soon I'll go crazy. Give it to me. Give it to me! 

Shoot your thick heavy load deep inside my tight little pussy and make me yours.

I'm your little slut and I only live to make you cum. Please Mcum for me.

Yes! Hold my hips and fuck me! Fucking pound me from underneath! I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum.

I can feel you getting bigger...are you gonna cum too? I'll cum with you! I'll cum with you so please cum inside me. 

Cum inside me! Cum inside me!... yes!...yes...yes I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!

[Intense orgasm]

[Heavy breathing]

It felt so good daddy... was it good for you too? Yes? I'm so happy I made you feel good! 

No, please, don't move! I want to sleep like that against you, you still inside me.

Please, let's sleep like this. I want to feel your heartbeat against mine, and your cock inside my pussy...so that when you wake up, you can go back to fucking me straight away. Merry Christmas daddy


End file.
